The Rules of Engagement
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: One Shot collection based around a time when Greg and Morgan are engaged! Greg writes down the rules to survive engagement to pass on his knowledge to the next generation. Rule No.4: When you feel like you've lost something, whether it's a ring… or a 'friend'… don't panic, it'll turn out okay in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! So this is a collection of One Shots which I feel needed a story of its own, separate form the others I'm working on. These stories will focus around Greg and Morgan during the time which they are engaged! It's official, they are my most favourite CSI couple ever and I just love them together. So I really hope you enjoy the collection! **

**Inspired by 'The Rules of Engagement' American sitcom, which I love :D**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**1. Always ask daddy's permission. Especially when so called 'daddy' is the boss who once caught you giving a rubber duck its Miranda rights.**

* * *

Greg was nervous as he thumbed the small box stashed away in his jacket pocket. Inside that box was an expensive diamond ring which Sara had helped him pick out, and Greg had to admit it was worth every penny, because Morgan was worth every penny. The beauty and shine of the diamond easily reflected that of its soon to be owner. Greg just hoped Morgan liked it; he wanted everything to be perfect.

Greg and Morgan had been going out for just over a year now, and even though it may seem fast to some people, Greg had never felt so strongly in love with someone in his life. He needed to make this bond with Morgan, know that they were going to be together forever, but he just hoped she felt the same and didn't want to scare her off. He had planned a romantic meal at home just for the two off them (with a little help from Finn with the cooking, he had to admit). He'd got Morgan's favourite record and her favourite meal all prepared, candle light and everything. He just hoped she didn't find it too tacky, Greg wanted to keep up the façade that he was a hopeless romantic.

Everyone on the team knew about it expect Morgan. Greg had told Sara and Nick first since they were his best friends, and he needed Sara's help with the ring. Nick, as it turned out, could be a bit of a gossip sometimes as Greg came back to the lab the same day to have an excited Finn hug him and congratulate him. Greg anxiously pointed out Morgan hadn't said yes yet. Then of course, Finn had told Russell since they were best friends. But Greg had made them all swear down on their souls they would _not_ tell Hodges. If the lab tech found out the whole of Vegas would know about it.

Greg entered the break room which was empty for the time being. He started pacing up and down, slapping his hands together and muttering things to himself.

"See I knew we should have thrown you in the mental hospital after the rubber duck thing" a Texan drawl stated from the doorway. Nick Stokes leant there with a smirk on his face.

"It was a witness Nick. I needed to reassure it" Greg said seriously, but he didn't stop pacing.

Nick laughed "Buddy calm down! You'll wear a hole in the floor." He sat down at the table and Greg melodramatically flopped onto one of the sofas. "You _know _Morgan will say yes."

"It's not_ Morgan_ saying yes I'm worried about right now." Greg said running a hand down his face.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked incredulously.

Greg sighed and sat forward gripping the edge of the sofa. "I gotta ask Ecklie's permission first" he said a little dryly.

"Damn, I couldn't think of anything more terrifying." Nick said sounding deadly serious. "You gotta ask the guy who split us up for being incompetent if you can marry his daughter."

"Exactly!" Greg exclaimed already sounding defeated. "He's a very traditional guy, he likes thing done properly, and therefore I need to ask him. But the problem is he knows how stupid I am!"

"Greg, you're not stupid" Nick reassured him. Greg raised an eyebrow at him "Okay, so you had your crazy moments back in the day" Nick conceded "but Ecklie knows how much you care about Morgan and he'll just want her to be happy because he loves her. Just like you do"

"I hope you're right" Greg mumbled and let out a deep sigh. "If he said no… then I feel like I can't ask Morgan until I can prove myself to him. But I don't want to do that, who knows how long that could take. I want to marry Morgan _now_"

Nick smiled. "Greg Sanders _begging _to get _married? _I never thought I'd see the day." Nick stood up and went over to the younger man, clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine man. Ecklie would be blind if he couldn't see how perfect you and Morgan are together."

"Thanks man" Greg said with a smile. "You know it's really weird to hear you being so sappy."

"Yeah" Nick said with a frown "you're right…ew."

Then, a certain boss walked past the break room door and headed towards his office.

"Well, here goes" Greg said with a weary smile and he left.

When he reached Ecklie's office door, Greg placed his hand firmly on the handle but he could not open it. He felt like he would be entering his doom. _You can do this Sanders _he thought to himself with a confident nod. He knocked on the door and Ecklie summoned him inside.

"Sanders" the older man said as he sat at his desk shuffling through some papers "What's up?"

"Well erm...Ecklie sir, I erm…" _Damn it_ he shouldn't still be this nervous after all these years! He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ecklie gave him a sceptical look "Spit it out Sanders"

"Morgan and I have been together for a long time now. And you should know that I really love her and I would do anything for her."

"That's nice Greg and I'm glad, but I'm really busy here so…"

"Can I marry your daughter?" Greg blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked at Ecklie with wide eyes as the older man started back at him. "I mean erm… and I have come to ask for permission to ask Morgan for her hand in marriage" Greg reiterated.

"Wow" Ecklie said looking at the squirming young man stood before him. Greg stood awkwardly fiddling with his hands. "Greg, we haven't always exactly been on the best of terms…" Greg sighed. He knew where this was going; he lowered his head feeling disheartened. "But, over the last few years I've really seen what a great CSI you are. And you should be proud." Greg raised his head and looked a little sceptical; he thought the man was joking. "You make Morgan very happy, and ever since I found her again, her happiness means everything to me." And then he did something Greg though he'd never see. Conrad Ecklie _smiled._ "So yes, you may ask Morgan to marry you. Thank you for being considerate and consulting me first."

Greg smiled a wide grin. "Thank you Sir, thank you so much!" he ran forward and shook Ecklie's hand. "I will always love Morgan and I'll always take care of her."

"Oh I know you will" Ecklie said with a smirk "Because if you don't, you'll have me to answer to."

Greg pulled back his hand and blushed a little. "Right, got ya. I should get back to work now, thanks again."

"No problem" Ecklie said "I kinda hope she says yes. I may have caught you reading the rights to the rubber duck, but you're still a lot more competent than all the other previous boyfriends I've met."

Greg gave a small smile before heading out the door and pumping his fist in triumph. He turned and saw Nick leaning against the wall outside, trying to look distracted at his watch.

"Were you listening outside?" Greg asked.

"No"

Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

The younger man rolled his eyes before smiling "So you'll know it's all systems go then!" he said eagerly and they high fived.

"Congrats bro!" Nick said as they walked down the corridor.

"Now I just gotta hope _Morgan_ says yes" Greg said nervously.

"She will" Nick said with a reassuring smile, but then he laughed.

"What?" Greg said giving him a cynical look.

"_Conrad Ecklie's_ gonna be your _father-in-law_" he said giving Greg a light thump on the arm and carried on walking. Greg stopped in his tracks.

"Oh boy" he mumbled but then shrugged. "I'm sure getting me as the immature son-in-law is the worst end of the deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites so far, I am sooo happy. I know I only posted yesterday, but I just had to write about the engagement! Be warned, sappiness ensues ;)**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**2. Always check you've turned off the stove! Full blown fires are not as romantic as candlelight flickers… or are they?**

* * *

Greg had gone home as soon as his shift had ended in order to get the last minute preparation's done. Finn had helped Greg prepare a mushroom soup to start with since it was Morgan's favourite, and then her favourite Italian pasta dish for the main course. Although Greg had been feeling really nervous all day, ever since he had got Ecklie's approval, the initial anxiety had now eased and he was just plain excited_. She's gonna love it! _ Greg thought with an excited smile as he stirred the soup once more.

He took the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. "She's gunna be blinded by this" Greg said happily as he looked at the gleaming rock. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Greg hastily stuffed the box back in his pocket before going to answer.

"Hey babe" Morgan Brody said with a grin on her face. Greg's heart fluttered. She knew Greg had been preparing her a special meal, and had gone home to change into her little black dress Greg had bought for her.

"Hey Morgs" Greg said as he pulled her into the apartment and passionately pushed his lips onto hers. "You look stunning as always" he said as they pulled apart.

"Thank you… isn't this your best suit?" she asked looking Greg up and down.

"For my best lady" he said with a cheeky grin, and Morgan laughed before they kissed once more. "Come on, soups almost done!" Greg said eagerly leading Morgan to the table he had prepared, roses and candles flickering away and everything.

"Wow, you have been busy!" Morgan said seeming very impressed. She smiled at the man she loved and knew this was the one person she always wanted to be with.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect" Greg said clapping his hands together. "Here take seat" he pulled the chair out for Morgan and she sat down. Greg then poured her a glass of wine and put on his Sinatra record. Morgan loved it.

"Can you be this romantic _all_ the time?" she asked with a smirk.

"That might just kill me" Greg replied and they both laughed. "Although, I know you'd be happy at a fast food restaurant."

"I just love chilli cheese burgers okay" Morgan said with a smile as she sipped her wine. "But I'm sure whatever we're having will be even more delicious."

"Like me you mean?" Greg asked with a wink.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "You're s_o _cheesy"

"Part of the reason you love me"

"I do" Morgan said softly "I do love you"

"I love you too" Greg replied and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to get the soup. He returned and placed two bowls down on the table.

Morgan smiled and leaned forward "mmm smells great" she said with a smile "my favourite soup"

"See, I do know _some_ things about you" Greg said with a smile as he sat down too. The couple started to eat. Greg had hoped to get through the whole meal first but he couldn't contain his impatience any longer. "Morgan, there's something I want to ask you" he said as he placed down his spoon.

"Sure, anything" Morgan said shooting him a heart trembling smile.

"Well… we've been together for just over a year now and I love you with all my heart." Greg said. Morgan stopped and looked at him with sparkling eyes. "You're my soul mate and the one person I know I want to be with the rest of my life. You're smart, caring, beautiful and funny. Plus you're just as immature as me" Morgan laughed. Greg stood up from his chair and reached into his pocket "Morgan…"

"Oh my God" Morgan said going wide eyed and looking a little frightened.

"I know…" Greg smiled.

"No, there's smoke!" Morgan cried jumping up from her seat. Greg whipped round to see a cloud starting to seep out from under the kitchen door just as the smoke alarm started to beep sharply.

"Shit!" Greg exclaimed as he pushed the door open and the smoke came pouring out. "Stay here!" he warned Morgan, trying to keep her safe. Greg made his way through the smoke coughing as he did so. He'd left the stove on and some nearby paper towels had gone up in flames, spreading to the curtains. "Crap" he turned off the stove and filled a bowl of water, throwing it over the curtain and the towels. The paper burnt out but Greg had to beat the curtains with a cloth a few times before they finally went out too. He leant back against the counter and sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"Greg is everything okay!" Morgan called and ran into the kitchen when her boyfriend didn't reply. The place was a mess. "Oh God" she breathed as she looked at the singed curtain and scorch marks going up the back of the stove. "Babe are you okay?" Morgan asked, worried that Greg wasn't talking. If he was hurt she'd be distraught .

"No" Greg said turning away and feeling ashamed "No, I'm not okay" his voice broke a little and Morgan saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Oh Greg don't be upset" Morgan said with an saddened frown as she floated forward and placed an arm round Greg's shoulder. "We can fix this easy"

"No, no we can't" Greg said wiping his cheek "Tonight is so important and I wanted everything to be perfect…" he gave a shaky sigh and another tear fell.

Morgan gently cupped Greg's cheek in her hand and pulled his head so he was facing her. The tears swimming in his deep brown eyes made her deeply upset. "Greg, I'm here, with you…that's perfect enough for me" she whispered and kissed him on the lips.

They eventually broke apart and to Morgan's relief Greg was smiling. It was that smile that would pull her through a hard day at work, and remind her there was happiness in the world, and she could never really be sad.

"Morgan Brody" Greg said as he pulled the box out of his jacket and got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal the shining diamond.

Morgan gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth before she nodded her head. "Yes" she breathed with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you" Greg beamed and slipped the ring on her finger. Morgan admired it for a moment as Greg stood up and she flung her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive" Greg said as he leaned his forehead on Morgan's and swayed her slightly.

"I love you" Morgan whispered as her crystal blue eyes met Greg's deep brown.

"I love you too" Greg said with a smile. "And since this is now a bit of a disaster zone… how about we go out for chili cheese burgers instead?"

"And now I love you even more" Morgan said and they both laughed, feeling happier than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey folks! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last story, they are greatly appreciated :) I hope you enjoy this one just as much, I do enjoy a bit of Greg and Morgan mushiness ;) **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**3. Always make sure both members of the relationship are consulted **_**before**_** you start moving in.**

* * *

It had been two days since Greg and Morgan had announced their engagement to the rest of their friends at the lab. Everyone had been happy for them and congratulatory, except for Hodges, who seemed very quiet all of a sudden. Greg said he would talk to the Trace technician soon. Despite Greg and Morgan not wanting to make a big deal, Finn had insisted on throwing them an engagement party at some point, to which Greg and Morgan had thought, 'friends and free food, why not?'

It was a slow day at the lab and all Greg and Morgan had to do was push papers in the break room. Morgan had grown bored very easily and insisted on going to sit on Greg's lap, swinging her he legs over the side of the chair and stroking Greg's hair in order to distract him. Greg tried to resist, because he was stubborn like that and wanted to get the work out of the way, but eventually he had caved. He sat back and wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist as they just enjoyed being in each other's company.

"So my place or yours tonight?" Morgan asked as she took hold of Greg's hand and swung their arms together.

Greg bit his lip and seemed to be considering something hard. "Listen, I hate this _my_ place and _your _place thing… I want _our_ place."

"Really?" Morgan asked as her grin grew wide. The gesture made Greg's heart beat faster and he feared his beautiful fiancée might be able to hear it under his shirt.

"Of course" Greg said smiling up at her. "We're engaged now; I think we should live together."

Morgan laughed "We'll be tearing each other's hair out by the end of a week!" she exclaimed "We'll be working together _and _living together. We'll get bored" she joked.

"So… you don't want to?" Greg asked with wide eyes, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I was only kidding. Of course I do, stupid!" Morgan said playfully slapping his chest "I love you" she reminded him.

"I love you too" Greg said and they shared a delicate kiss on the lips.

"We'll just have Work Greg and Work Morgan, with Home Greg and Home Morgan. Work, stays at work" the female CSI said.

"Okay, sounds good." Greg said with a relieved smile. "So, do we want to move into my apartment or yours?"

"Well actually… I have a _slight _confession to make" Morgan said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh?" Greg said raising an eyebrow.

"Well… you know how at your apartment there's like most of my clothes, my make- up, even my bear my mom got me…"

"Yeah…" Greg said slowly, not sure where she was going with this. But then the penny dropped. "Wait a second… have you been sneak moving in with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Morgan nodded her head guiltily "for how long!?" Greg asked.

"Since I first stayed over!" Morgan admitted. "I've just gradually been leaving my stuff there, you know, by 'accident'" she said making quotation marks.

"Well thanks for informing me!" Greg said in mock outrage. He was actually quite pleased that Morgan felt that serious about him.

"I thought you were never going to ask" Morgan shrugged. "So the plan was to eventually have enough stuff there that you'd just asked me to stay" she pouted a little to try and get Greg to feel sorry for her. It worked. "I was coming close to moving my furniture and everything. I just thought I should start early because I knew we'd be together a long time" she said with high sincerity.

Greg smiled "Well how could I be mad for that" he said and kissed Morgan's cheek.

"As if you didn't notice" she said teasingly "What kind of CSI are you?"

"Oh alright if you're going to play it that way" Greg said pretending to feel insulted. "I've been sneak moving in with you too"

"You have?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Babe, I keep my_ coffee_ at your place, how much more serious can I get?" Greg asked frankly.

"You're right, that is serious" Morgan said knowing how attached Greg was too his Blue Hawaiian "What else have you moved?"

"A couple of suits, some hair gel, one of my _game consoles_. That's like all my worldly goods!"

Morgan seemed a little surprised. "So it appears we're at a stale mate." She said with a laugh.

"Or we're just as irresponsible at telling each other stuff" Greg joked.

"Yeah that too" Morgan laughed. "No offence sweetie, but your apartment is such a _boy's_ apartment." She said with a cringe. "You've got your games everywhere and magazines I don't want to ever see again" she said sternly. Greg blushed. "And your bedroom is a dump, when was the last time you cleaned it?"

"Hey don't dis! I know where everything is in that room" Greg defended "And the games are a stress realise. As for the magazines… I've been meaning to get rid of them for ages I _swear_" Morgan burst out laughing at the attempted look of innocence on her fiancés face. "Besides, your apartment's way to girlie for my liking" Greg continued.

"How so!?" Morgan asked in mock outrage.

"Well there are like… pillows and…. stuffed animals everywhere" Greg said pulling a face of disgust and Morgan scoffed and playfully tapped his chest.

"So how are we going to settle this then?" Morgan asked seriously.

"Well as far as I see it there's only one real option" Greg said with a sigh and Morgan raised a questioning eyebrow. "We buy a whole new place, _together._ We'll build a home which we both love, and we both want to stay in together"

Morgan smiled sweetly "That sounds like a good plan to me" she said and leaned over so they could share another kiss. "But will we be able to afford it?" Morgan voiced her concern "I mean with the wedding and everything…"

"Don't you worry about that" Greg said confidently. "Once we tell my mom about the wedding, she won't let us pay for _anything_." He said with a light laugh. "I mentioned my family was loaded right?"

Morgan smiled and rolled her eyes "Yes"

"But you don't mind settling for the much poorer offspring do you?" Greg said with a little pout.

"Nah" Morgan said. "If we were living in a cardboard box outside of Taco Bell, I'd still love you" she said with a smile.

"Good" Greg said with an equal smile as they kissed once more.

Eventually they pulled apart and Morgan lay back, resting her head on top of Greg's as their fingers entwined together. Both CSI's were considering their future together… and they couldn't wait to live every last moment of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews in the last chapter and for everyone who's read/followed/favourited, it means so much to me :) New episode in the UK tonight so I thought I'd celebrate by posting this ^_^ **

**So in the last chapter, I mentioned how Hodges was quiet all of a sudden after learning about the engagement, and that is resolved here! Prepare for the mush :3 **

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**4. When you feel like you've lost something, whether it's a ring… or a 'friend'… don't panic, it'll turn out okay in the end.**

* * *

Morgan Brody frantically rummaged through her locker, throwing everything out past her head and onto the floor. She wanted to scream in frustration when she couldn't find the item she was looking for. Instead she just slammed her locker door in a huff which caused the left side of her hair to fall onto her face. She wanted to cry, she felt like she'd let Greg down for losing it… and it had been _so_ expensive! It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever gotten and she cursed herself for not taking better care of it.

With a sad sigh Morgan bent down and started to pick up her things off the floor and then shoving them carelessly back into her locker. As she did so, Morgan picked out the picture she kept tucked in the door of her and Greg. Her fiancé was stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her on the neck, and Morgan smiled at him.

"I will find it" she said determinedly as she kissed the Greg in the picture "I will find it!" she put the photo back in her locker and ran down the hall.

"Finn!" Morgan called as she spotted the older CSI making coffee in the break room "Finn, Finn, Finn" she chanted as she ran into the room. The older CSI looked taken aback by Morgan's rushed entrance.

"Morgan, what's up?" she asked with a laugh.

"I lost my engagement ring!" Morgan blurted out, but then clasped her hands over her mouth "Greg's not here is he?" she mumbled from beneath them.

"No, he's out with Russell" Finn said and went to put a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder, she looked very upset.

"I can't believe how stupid I am" Morgan said rubbing her eyes "We've been engaged like a week and I've already lost it!"

"Aww, honey don't get upset" Finn said pulling Morgan into a comforting hug and rubbing her on the back. "We'll find it"

"It's not just the ring though" Morgan said "I mean it's beautiful and I love it but… it's the fact Greg bought it for me to show how much he loves me and cares about me, and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with me… and then I go and loose it!" she was getting really frustrated with herself now.

"Morgan, it's okay, just clam down" Finn told her as she held the younger CSI at arm length "I'm going to help you find it, alright? We'll have it back before you see Greg tonight"

"We better" Morgan mumbled. "He wanted to hold hands this morning when I realised my ring was gone, I sneezed into it just so he wouldn't wanna touch it" she said with a face of disgust and Finn laughed. "And then I just spent the whole morning with my hand in my pocket."

"Okay, it's the basic thing to do but let's retrace your steps" Finn said as she guided Morgan over to the table so they could sit. "So, when did you realise you'd lost your ring?"

"This morning when I woke up" Morgan said "So I must have lost it yesterday, it was my day off"

"Okay, so what did you do yesterday?" Finn asked.

"Well I got up at Greg's in the morning and he went to the grocery store whilst I tided round his apartment. It was a task, let me tell you" She said with an unimpressed look and Finn smiled. "I took my ring off to do the dishes but I definitely put it back on because I accidently knocked it on the floor, and put it on after picking it up."

"Okay, then what?" Finn pressed.

"Erm, Greg came back, we had breakfast in bed" Morgan said with a small smile "Then we just wanted to relax so we spent nearly all afternoon just watching TV, but then Greg had to go to work."

"You still had your ring at this point"

"Yes, because one of my friends from LA called just after Greg left. I told her I was engaged and she asked me to describe my ring to her" Morgan explained. "Ok then… oh yeah, Nick was at work too so if he asked if I'd go round to his place and walk Sam for him. I took Sam to the park for like an hour, came back, and got him some water and food…" Morgan's eyes widened "Oh my God"

"What?" Finn said, but she soon caught on "Oh… you don't think…"

"Well I don't remember having my ring after that" Morgan said nervously. "Where's Nick!?"

"I think I saw him in the trace lab" Finn said and the pair began to jog through the lab.

"Nick!" Morgan exclaimed as she and Finn skidded into Hodges' lab "I think your dog ate my engagement ring!" she said before Nick could even open his mouth.

"Come again?" Nick said with a confused look on his face.

"I've lost my engagement ring, and the last time I remember having it was when you asked me to walk Sam" Morgan explained "I got him some food when we got back to your place and… well there's a chance it fell off into the food bowl"

"O…kay" Nick said placing a hand on his hip. "Well I haven't seen it at my place and well… if you _want _to look through Sam's… excrement's…"

"Ew, God no" Finn said but Morgan looked like she could cry.

"I c-can't believe th-this" she stammered "Greg's gunna be s-so ma-mad"

"Hey of course he won't be" Nick said placing a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder and rubbing it gently. "Look I know Greg, and he loves you Morgan, he won't care about the ring. He'll care that you're upset"

"But it's supposed to be a sign of how much he loves me" Morgan said "And what does that say about me loving him if I can't even take care of it?"

"Take care of what?" A voice behind them said and all three CSI's turned to see Greg in the doorway "Hey, Morgs what's wrong?" Greg said approaching his distraught looking fiancée, which made him upset too.

Morgan sniffed "Listen Greg, there's something I need to tell you…" she said looking into her worried fiancés eyes. "I…"

"Morgan!" someone called from the doorway suddenly. It was Hodges "Can I talk to you…like now" he said beckoning Morgan out the room.

The youngest CSI sighed "I'll be right back" she said and followed Hodges out the room.

"I think I may know what you're looking for" Hodges said with a smile and he pulled Morgan's engagement ring out of his lab coat pocket.

Morgan's mouth fell slightly agape and her eyes widened in amazement "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she looked at the gleaming diamond "Where did you find this!?"

"Well when you stopped by the lab yesterday night to pick up that report, I found this inside your coffee mug" Hodges explained as he handed her the ring and Morgan slipped it back on.

"Oh, Hodges, thank you!" Morgan exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"You're welcome" Hodges said with a smile, he was just glad to make Morgan happy.

Morgan pulled away and smiled at the lab tech "You're the best friend ever!" Morgan said eagerly and kissed him on the cheek before rushing back to Greg.

Hodges just smiled after her and lightly touched the cheek she had kissed. A few moments later and Greg came out to talk to him.

"Hey man, I don't know what you did but Morgan seems really happy" he said clapping Hodges on the shoulder. "Thanks"

"No problem, I just like to see her happy…and she is happy, with you" Hodges said as his way of finally managing to accept Greg and Morgan's relationship.

"Listen Hodges, I know that you like Morgan…" Greg said.

"Hey man, I would never…" Hodges started but Greg held up a hand to silence him.

"I know, but I love her and I'll take good care of her" Greg promised.

"I know you will… I never thought I'd see _you_ get engaged Greg Sanders" Hodges said with a smile.

"Me either…" Greg said with a laugh. He looked back at Morgan in the lab "but I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather be engaged to."

"Well I'm happy for you, really" Hodges said with a smile. "You helped me a lot when Wendy left and…well you deserve this"

"Thanks…listen, I'm gunna ask Nick too obviously but… it would be great of you'd be one of my best men" Greg said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, yeah Greg I'd love to" Hodges said although he felt surprised.

He couldn't believe how much his and Greg's friendship had developed over the years, considering they didn't get on well at the start. But he soon learnt that Greg was a fun and dependable guy, and Greg learnt the same about Hodges.

"Great, I'll buy you a new suit and everything" Greg said clapping the lab tech on the back and then headed back to his other friends.

Hodges smiled, he felt lucky to have such great friends like Morgan Brody and Greg Sanders.


End file.
